


Pomeriggio d'autunno

by michirukaiou7



Series: L'altra metà [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/HMS_Maouropia_Treasure_Hunt.html">HMS Maouropia Treasure Hunt, 06. Isola del Pinguino</a></p><p>Remus gettò uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra e fu sorpreso, molto, di vedere uno scroscio di pioggia che scorreva lungo il vetro, invece della mefitica afa di poco prima (dannati ultimi strascichi dell’estate). Considerato questo, non fu sorpreso di vedere due figure di spalle appiccicate al davanzale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pomeriggio d'autunno

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [L'altra metà](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/91229) by Chu_1. 



Remus gettò uno sguardo fuori dalla finestra e fu sorpreso, molto, di vedere uno scroscio di pioggia che scorreva lungo il vetro, invece della mefitica afa di poco prima (dannati ultimi strascichi dell’estate). Considerato questo,  _non_ fu sorpreso di vedere due figure di spalle appiccicate al davanzale: rimase ad osservarli in silenzio, finché Teddy non si voltò e, sfoderando i suoi occhini da bimbo-di-sei-anni-tanto-carino, chiese – Possiamo uscire?  
– Sta diluviando – rispose Remus – Anche se è estate, ti prenderai un malanno.  
– E se mi copro  _benebenebene_ e metto gli stivali e l’impermeabile?  
Lupin sollevò un sopracciglio: questa era opera di Sirius.  
– Poi però dovrai fare il bagno – annunciò, sperando che la prospettiva di venire infilato in una vasca piena di schiuma sortisse il solito effetto.  
– Però possiamo andare subito, allora? – si sentì rispondere invece.  
Remus spostò lo sguardo su Sirius, che lo fissava in silenzio. Se aguzzava un pochino la vista, riusciva a vedere benissimo le orecchie penzolanti di Padfoot arricciate in atteggiamento remissivo e la coda che scodinzolava forsennatamente.  
Poteva vincere contro Teddy, o contro Sirius, ma  _non_ contro gli occhi luccicanti di suo figlio e la coda scodinzolante di Padfoot  _contemporaneamente_.  
–  _Mezz’ora_ – disse, sperando che la sua voce non tradisse alcuna emozione – Se nel giro di trenta minuti non sarete qui, verrò a prendervi per le orecchie…  _a tutti e due_ – scandì fissando il suo compagno dritto negli occhi.  
Li osservò uscire con la coda di Padfoot che scodinzolava felice come una bandiera.

~*~

Gli bastava guardarli dalla finestra per sapere quanto si stessero divertendo: Teddy sembrava un pulcino, gialli gli stivali di gomma, giallo l’impermeabile, giallo l’ombrello che aveva tolto di mezzo nel giro di un secondo, mentre Padfoot gli saltellava intorno, facendo a gara a chi sollevava più schizzi a furia di balzare nelle pozzanghere, esultando per ogni scroscio più violento, felici come due indiani d’America durante la danza della pioggia.  
Avrebbe voluto essere come loro, pensò: non aver paura di inzupparsi, del mal di gola, della febbre, delle  _conseguenze_ ; sospirò e si disse che, a giudicare dagli strilli di gioia di Teddy e dall’abbaiare festoso del grosso cane nero, che gli arrivavano anche da dietro il vetro chiuso, quei due laggiù si stavano divertendo anche per lui. Gli si strinse il cuore quando dovette affacciarsi per chiamarli, ma l’apparire di un paio di tuoni in rapida sequenza lo convinse che era più prudente richiamare i due _bambini_ in casa.

~*~

– Pianooo – piagnucolò Teddy.  
Remus strofinò con cura i capelli del figlio, infagottato in un asciugamano gigante sul divano del salotto; aveva acceso il caminetto e quella era la sola luce che illuminava la stanza, mentre suo figlio tentava disperatamente di sottrarsi ai suoi tentativi di asciugarlo.  
Sirius entrò in quel momento in salotto, accomodandosi sul divano con un vassoio su cui fumavano tre cioccolate calde con la panna; Lupin rimase ad osservare per un istante i rivoli d’acqua che scivolavano giù dai capelli lunghi e finivano per inzuppare la maglia che aveva indossato (prima di essersi asciugato del tutto, ovviamente, come segnalavano le tracce di umidità sulle spalle ed il petto) – Come faccio a convincere Teddy ad asciugarsi dopo il bagno, se non lo fai  _tu_ che sei adulto? – sospirò.  
– Io non mi ammalo! – ribatté Sirius, scocciato.  
– Neanch’io, neanch’io! – esclamò subito il bambino, strappandosi dal capo l’asciugamano – E poi ora sono asciuttissimo!  
Remus lo guardò scetticamente e poi, con la magia, terminò di asciugare la folta chioma del figlio; lo aiutò a districarsi dall’asciugamano con cui lo aveva avvolto appena uscito dalla vasca da bagno e lo aiutò a rivestirsi: Teddy si sbrigò e, appena indossato l’ultimo calzino, si gettò a sedere felice tra i due uomini – Dov’è la mia cioccolata?  
– Cioccolata calda in arrivo – rispose Sirius, passando la tazza fumante al bambino.  
– Senza biscotti? – chiese ancora lui.  
– Ecco i biscotti – disse Remus, porgendogli una scodella piena.  
Ottenuto ciò che desiderava, il bambino si concentrò sulla cioccolata e i dolci, incastrandosi sul vecchio divano sgangherato in modo da toccare con una spalla il fianco di Sirius e con l’altra quello del padre; Lupin pensò che, le rare volte in cui chiedeva di dormire con loro, si incastrava allo stesso modo, e sorrise: Teddy non era appiccicoso, ma quando si riposava sembrava avere bisogno di sentire fisicamente intorno a sé le persone a cui voleva bene, e il mix post-bagno, cioccolata e biscotti era sempre il preludio di un riposino pomeridiano.  
Sirius si sporse contro di lui e sentì un rivolo d’acqua piovere dalla sua frangia sulla sua guancia – Devi asciugarti, o ti prenderai un malanno – ripeté Remus.  
Eppure, nel sentire una ciocca umida accarezzargli il viso, rinfrescante e appiccicosa allo stesso tempo, si rese conto di cosa piaceva tanto a Teddy quando dormiva abbracciato a Padfoot: era una sensazione disordinata, sulle prime sgradevole, ma poi incredibilmente confortante; quel giorno fu lui ad addormentarsi sul divano subito dopo la cioccolata, il figlio accoccolato contro un fianco ed i capelli bagnati di Sirius come un cuscino sulla sua spalla.


End file.
